The Sound of Silence
by sofia313
Summary: "The thing is that she belongs to me. I suggest you keep that in mind if you want to keep your pathetic life. If it would be my choice, you would be dead already."
1. Monsters

**Chapter 1**

 **Monsters**

Lucien was struggling to stay calm; his heart was still beating like a drum. Well, he had just witnessed five people being slaughtered and by some miracle managed to convince the killers to spare his life. These creatures, whatever they were, had just voted whether they would kill Lucien or not. Two of them, men called Elijah and Kol, had wanted to kill him and fortunately three of them, Finn, Rebekah and Niklaus, had wanted to spare him.

One of them, a woman with light brown hair, hadn't voted at all. In fact, she hadn't said a word, she kept her distance as the others were getting rid of the bodies and trying on their new clothes. Especially the blonde woman, Rebekah, seemed to be more than excited to try on a gown of a noblewoman.

Lucien was very nervous, he wasn't sure if he could do this. He had to, he didn't have a choice. Somehow these creatures needed to pass as nobles. He glanced at the brunette again. As far as Lucien could tell, she hadn't participated in the killing. She was sitting on the ground, absentmindedly touching the flowers beside her. She looked tired. Was she really one of these creatures? If she wasn't, what was she doing with them? Lucien couldn't help but stare at her until she looked up and noticed him. She smiled at him. It was a kind and warm smile. How had she ever ended up…

"You like what you are seeing?" a male voice suddenly asked, startling Lucien.

The worst one of the creatures, Kol, was standing next to Lucien.

"No, my lord," Lucien murmured quickly. "I mean…"

Kol smiled and put his hand on Lucien's shoulder.

"Come on now, there is no need to be shy. She is beautiful, is she not?"

Lucien swallowed, he was too afraid to say anything. He had seen what kind of a monster Kol was.

"The thing is that she belongs to me," Kol hummed and leaned closer. "I suggest you keep that in mind if you want to keep your pathetic life. If it would be my choice, you would be dead already."

Thankfully he didn't expect Lucien to reply, he simply walked away. Towards the brunette. She smiled at Kol as he held out his hand and helped her up. Neither of them spoke, they were signing. Lucien was just wondering about that, when another male voice appeared next to him.

"She is deaf."

Niklaus. The one Lucien owed his life.

"Oh…" Lucien murmured. "Are they…married?"

"No," Niklaus replied, he sounded amused. "She grew up with our family; my brother has always…fancied her."

Lucien found it hard to believe that someone like Kol could actually care about anyone.

"Her name is Anika," Niklaus added. "She will come with us to the castle."

"Is she like you?" Lucien blurted out before he managed to stop himself.

"No, she is not," Niklaus replied simply. "Now, I believe you have some work to do."

For a moment Lucien was confused.

"My lord?"

Niklaus raised an eyebrow.

"Teaching us?"

"Yes…Yes, of course."

Lucien cleared his throat and glanced at Kol and the brunette once more. They were still signing to each other; Kol seemed to be explaining something to her. She didn't look pleased, but she nodded. Lucien's first thought was very simple. He felt sorry for the girl.


	2. Home

**Thank you for all the feedback. :) I decided to write few more chapters of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Home**

 _Silence. That was the only sound Anika had ever heard. To her, the world was a quiet place. Quiet, but not peaceful. The 7-years-old was walking next to her mother's friend, Esther. Anika's mother was dead now, she had no family left. Her father had died many moons ago, she could barely remember him._

 _She looked up as she felt Esther's hand touching her shoulder. Esther smiled at her warmly and told her that they were home. Thankfully she knew most of the signs Anika's mother had used to communicate with her. Anika was also very good at reading people's facial expressions and body language. She didn't need to be able to hear in order to understand what people were trying to say._

 _Esther took her hand and led her inside. The first person Anika saw was Esther's husband, Mikael. He glared at his wife and Anika before his lips started to move. He was angry. He didn't want Anika here. Instinctively she hid behind Esther's back. Mikael paced back and forth, waving his hands. Esther took a step towards him, but she couldn't calm him down. He slammed his fist against the wall before storming out. Anika shivered, she was afraid of Mikael. Esther kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek._

 _ **"Everything is alright,"** she signed._

 _ **"He does not want me here,"** Anika replied._

 _Esther smiled._

 ** _"I will handle him, no need to worry. Wait here."_**

 _Anika was nervous as Esther went outside and returned soon with her children. They were all looking at her. Of course Anika had met them all, but right now she was very nervous. What if they wouldn't want her here either? Finn was looking at her calmly and greeted her with a nod. Elijah was smiling at her, he was holding little Henrik in his arms. Niklaus looked at her curiously and Rebekah's lips were moving, she was asking something. Anika looked at Esther._

 _ **"She asked will you stay here,"** Esther signed. **"I told her yes."**_

 _Anika looked at Rebekah insecurely until she noticed Kol. He was staring at her. He was older than her, so they hadn't played together very often, but she liked him. He played roughly with some of the other children, but he had always been nice to Anika. He had never shoved her or pulled her hair or anything like that. Still she wasn't sure if he would want her in his home. She couldn't tell what he was thinking; he just kept staring at her. Esther walked over to her and touched her hair._

 _ **"This is your home now,"** she signed. **"We are all happy to have you here."**_

* * *

Kol could remember the exact moment when he had truly realized how much he wanted Anika. She had punched him in the stomach after he had stolen a kiss from her. It hadn't been a girly punch; it had left him gasping for air.

 _"Not without my permission,"_ she had signed angrily. He had smiled like an idiot while watching her marching away. In that moment he had vowed to himself that he would do what ever he had to do to make her his. There had always been something about her that had drawn him to her. She was unlike all the other girls he had met. Even now when he was what he was, a monster, he would have never harmed her.

He smiled as he watched her inspecting the chamber a servant girl had just led them to. This chamber was meant for Anika, Kol's was next to hers, but he preferred staying right here. They were Count de Martel's guests now. Nobles. He, Elijah, Finn, Nik and Rebekah were Count de Guise's children and Anika was "a family friend".

 _"What do you think?"_ he signed when she finally turned to look at him.

 _"This place is amazing,"_ she replied.

 _"But?"_

She bit her bottom lip.

 _"I am not sure if this is a good idea."_

 _"Me neither, but I must say that I could get used to living like this."_

 _"I can believe that,"_ she replied smiling and turned to look at the bed. She walked over to it and touched it before carefully taking a seat.

 _"You have to try this,"_ she signed, clearly excited. _"You won't believe how soft it is."_

 _"Really?"_

She nodded as he made his way to the bed and lied down. It really was soft, softer than any bed he had ever slept in. Anika lied down beside him and spread her arms. He took her hand and kissed it.

 _"Are you warm enough?"_ he asked automatically, he had got used to make sure that her basic needs were taken care of during their journey. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

 _"I thought we have had this conversation already. I am not a child; I do not need you or anyone else to coddle me."_

 _"Who said anything about coddling?"_ he signed grinning. _"I am simply offering you my services."_

She raised an eyebrow.

 _"What services?"_

He moved closer to her and ran his fingers softly over her cheek.

 _"I would be more than happy to warm you up."_

 _"Is that so?"_ she asked and got into a sitting position. _"I will show you warming up…"_

He laughed as she jumped astride his body and pinned him to the bed.

 _"Do you yield?"_ she asked.

 _"Never."_

Her eyes narrowed and she grinned before starting to tickle him. He laughed and allowed her to continue for a moment before trying to take a hold of her hands. She had no intention of giving up that easily, they wrestled until he finally managed to trap her under him. She was panting; he could hear her heart pounding. Her scent was just as sweet as always and her body felt warm and inviting. Slowly he leaned closer, but the look in her eyes made him to stop. He couldn't deny that he was frustrated, but he didn't show it, instead he smiled and got off of her.

 _"May I sleep here tonight?"_ he asked.

 _"Perhaps, if you are nice,"_ she replied smiling.

 _"I am always nice."_

Yes, he was nice. To her. Only to her. He would keep his hands to himself, like a gentleman. She did allow him to hold her. Obviously he wanted more, but he was willing to wait. She was most definitely worth it.


	3. Defective

**Chapter 3**

 **Defective**

Lucien was tense as he stood in the hall, quietly observing the Count, his guests and the members of the court. The introduction had gone surprisingly well; the creatures were now the guests of the Count. Elijah was just having a conversation with their host; he seemed to be doing well. All his siblings, except Kol, were also here. Lucien couldn't see the brunette either.

Kol had been ready to kill Lucien when he had suggested that the two ladies should bow deep when they were introduced to Count de Martel. Thankfully Kol's brothers had calmed him down and Rebekah had signed Lucien's suggestion to Anika. Clearly she hadn't been pleased, but she had followed Rebekah's example.

Kol's expression had been furious to say the least as the Count had enjoyed the view. Lucien knew better than well what kind of an old debauchee the Count was. Yet there was no doubt that things wouldn't end well, if the Count would try something foolish. Some part of Lucien almost hoped that he would. He hated the Count, his son and almost all the nobles. He certainly wouldn't shed any tears for them.

"You've proven to be an immense help," Niklaus' voice suddenly said, managing to startle Lucien.

"Of course, my lord," Lucien replied.

Niklaus looked at him more or less curiously.

"Though I must say you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home."

"My _master_ is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport," Lucien stated tensely. "Beggars who seek supper, vessels who cannot pay a debt. Like my own father."

"Ah."

Lucien knew that he shouldn't continue, but he couldn't stop himself or hide the bitterness and anger in his voice. He truly despised these people.

"All these "gentle" folks behind their silks and their jewels, they are nothing more than monsters. Whatever evil you are, you walk among greater evil still. What do I care if you kill a lot of them?"

Niklaus didn't reply to that, he seemed slightly amused as he looked at Lucien's tense face. Lucien noticed Anika entering the hall; she looked around until she saw Niklaus and walked over to him and Lucien. She was wearing a dark green gown that suited her perfectly, the color complimented her eyes. Niklaus smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful," Niklaus said out loud while signing to her.

She smiled too and signed something to him. Lucien guessed that she said thank you. She looked at Lucien and greeted him with a smile and a nod. She also signed something.

"She said good evening," Niklaus interpreted.

"Oh," Lucien murmured and bowed briefly before trying his best to mimic her signs. "Good evening, my lady."

She smiled and curtsied, just like he had taught her and Rebekah. After that she turned back to Niklaus and signed something to him.

"No, I have not seen him," Niklaus replied.

She bit her bottom lip, she looked concerned.

"I am sure he will be here soon," Niklaus continued and touched her shoulder.

She nodded and sighed tiredly. Niklaus signed something to her, but this time he didn't say it out loud. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, my dear," Niklaus said, he sounded amused.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Lucien before walking away. She went to Rebekah who was talking to couple of noblewomen.

"You seem very close," Lucien stated. "You mentioned that the lady grew up with you?"

"Yes," Niklaus replied. "My father wished me to wed her."

Lucien's eyes widened, he couldn't hide his surprise.

"Oh… I thought that your brother…"

"Yes, he certainly wasn't pleased. My father didn't think that Anika was good enough for Kol or for my older brothers. He was concerned that her children would be…"defective" like her, so he gave her to me."

"What happened?" Lucien asked, he couldn't control his curiosity.

Niklaus smiled.

"That is a long story."

They were both quiet for a moment, Lucien looked at Anika. Rebekah was just introducing her to the ladies. She didn't look insecure or uncomfortable, but Lucien imagined that the whole situation wasn't very pleasant for her. She smiled at the ladies who seemed more than uncomfortable. They practically ignored Anika, like she wouldn't be there at all.

Rebekah tried to include her to the conversation, but clearly the ladies were reluctant. It wasn't difficult to see that they considered her mentally challenged. Lucien felt bad for her, even though she didn't seem offended. She simply curtsied at the ladies and walked over to Finn who was standing by himself.

"Who are they?" Niklaus suddenly asked.

Lucien glanced at the entrance and saw Tristan and Aurora entering the hall arm in arm.

"Um, they're Count's children, the Lord Tristan and his sister the Lady Aurora."

"She is exquisite," Niklaus murmured.

"Yes and as her brother is wicked. Might I suggest that you avoid them?"

Niklaus didn't reply, her was looking at Aurora. Just like so many men before him. Lucien couldn't deny that he himself had been one of those men, captivated by her beauty. However, he wasn't a fool. He was a servant, he was aware that he could never have a woman like Aurora. He glanced at Anika who was signing something to Finn. Lucien found himself staring at her hands as she signed. He looked away when he noticed Kol marching towards her.

He touched her shoulder from behind, startling her. She turned around quickly, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw him. He smiled and kissed her hand. They signed to each other for a moment until she finally nodded and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her adoringly. Yet this was the same man who had killed Count de Guise and clearly enjoyed it. A monster. Lucien couldn't help but wonder what someone like Anika saw in someone like Kol.


	4. Somewhere I belong

**Chapter 4**

 **Somewhere I belong**

 _Anika was smiling. The day was beautiful and she was just returning home with a basket full of berries. Things had been peaceful at home lately, mostly because Mikael had been in a good mood. Anika had no idea why, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Mikael wasn't in a good mood very often. He was a very harsh man and Anika usually did her best to stay out of his way. She had often felt sorry for Esther for having a husband like him, although Mikael never laid a hand on his wife. Still Anika never wanted to wed someone like him, a man who treated his own children so cruelly._

 ** _"I want you to be mine, Anika. I love you and I want to take care of you. I will build us a home. A real home. A place where you will always be safe. And if you give me a child, I will love it and be a good father. Will you be mine?"_**

 _Anika couldn't help but smile as she remembered her conversation with Kol few nights ago when he had returned from the tavern. He had been a little drunk, but he had assured her the next day that he had meant everything he had said. He had finally found enough courage to tell her how he felt. It was sweet he had actually thought that she hadn't already known. Men…_

 _His feelings had been very clear to Anika for a long time. She felt the same way. She couldn't deny that she loved him. Hopefully things would… She didn't have time to properly formulate her thought, she froze as she saw Kol, Mikael, Esther and Elijah; they were all standing in front of the stable. Something was wrong, Kol and Mikael were arguing._

 _Nik was standing few feet away, he looked very tense. Rebekah was next to him, she looked distressed. What was going on? She didn't have time to ponder that for long when Rebekah noticed her and motioned her to come to her and Nik. Cautiously Anika obeyed. Nik didn't look at her, he seemed even tenser. Anika looked at Rebekah._

 ** _"What is going on?"_**

 _Rebekah bit her bottom lip and glanced at Nik before replying._

 _ **"Our father…"** she signed._

 _Anika looked at Mikael, he looked angry and his lips were moving fast. He was shouting. Kol was shouting as well, Esther and Elijah were trying to calm them both down. Anika looked at Rebekah again._

 ** _"Tell me. Please."_**

 _Rebekah looked at Anika sympathetically._

 ** _"Father said that he has decided to give you to Nik. You will be wed as soon as possible."_**

 _Anika's eyes widened, surely she had misunderstood Rebekah. Obviously she knew that Mikael had always considered her as a burden, but he couldn't possibly think… Why would Mikael… The answer was obvious. Kol. Anika knew that Mikael had plans for Kol's future and she certainly wasn't a part of those plans. Rebekah had told Anika a while ago that Mikael wanted Kol to wed Hilde, the daughter of one of the wealthiest man in the village._

 _Anika had certainly noticed how much Hilde fancied Kol, but he had assured that the feeling wasn't mutual, although Hilde was a very beautiful girl. Both Mikael and Hilde's father Harald supported their union, it would benefit both families. That didn't give Mikael the right to give Anika to anyone. Yes, she had lived under his roof for all these years and eaten at his table, but she wasn't some kind of an object._

 _She wasn't going to agree to this. She wasn't. Mikael couldn't force her. She swallowed as Mikael noticed her. He marched over to her and grabbed her hand, giving it to Nik. His hand felt sweaty, clearly he was uncomfortable. Mikael had never bothered to learn Anika's signs, he ordered Rebekah to interpret._

 _ **"Father said that you and Nik are engaged,"** Rebekah signed. **"You belong to him now."**_

 _Anika looked at Mikael defiantly, but she didn't shake her head. She was a coward, afraid of Mikael. Esther wouldn't allow this to happen, Anika was sure of it. She didn't dare to look at Kol, but she felt his eyes on her. Thankfully Esther walked over to Anika and touched her cheek._

 _ **"Everything will be alright,"** Esther signed, she was smiling calmingly. **"This is for the best. For all of us. I have no doubt that you will be happy with Niklaus."**_

 _Anika stared at her disbelievingly. What… This couldn't be happening; surely Esther knew that Anika loved Kol._

 ** _"Please, I do not want this and I do not think that Nik wants this either…"_**

 _ **"I am sure he will be a good husband,"** Esther signed. **"So will Kol."**_

 _Anika couldn't understand what she meant._

 ** _"What?"_**

 _There was nothing but compassion in Esther's eyes when she looked at Anika and touched her shoulder._

 ** _"Kol will wed Hilde."_**

 _Anika shook her head._

 ** _"No, he… We…"_**

 _ **"I know,"** Esther signed, she looked sad. **"I am sorry, but there is something I have to tell you."**_

 _Anika swallowed a lump in her throat; she had a very bad feeling. Instinctively she glanced at Kol. He looked more distressed than ever before. Distressed and something else. Guilty. No… Esther caught her attention by gently touching her cheek._

 ** _"Kol will wed Hilde because she is carrying his child."_**

 _Anika stared at Esther with a blank expression. Her heart was broken, but she didn't show it or look at Kol. She never wanted to see him again._

* * *

Anika blinked her eyes sleepily. It took a moment before she remembered where she was. In a castle. The bedchamber was dark, but there was a nice fire in the fireplace. She was warm and comfortable; she sighed as she felt Kol's arms around her. He was asleep; her back was against his chest. Very gently she ran her fingers over his hand and allowed herself to pretend for a brief moment that nothing had changed. Everything had changed.

He was still the man she loved and she knew that she was safe with him, but… Esther's spell had affected him much more than it had affected his siblings. He had lost his magic. It had changed him, brought out the worst in him. Finn had said that without Anika, there would be nothing humane left in Kol. Anika wasn't sure if she believed that, she didn't see Kol as some kind of heartless monster. He had been through a lot, they both had.

What Hilde had done to him, drugged him and claimed that they had slept together… He had thought that he had lost Anika for good and it had broken him. She had also been too broken to really care what would happen to her, so she had done what Mikael had wanted and wedded Nik. He had been an amazing friend to her; he had never claimed his rights.

Their wedding night must have been a lot of fun for him; he had held her and tried his best to comfort her while she had sobbed. Poor Nik… Anika did love him; he was like a brother to her. She touched Kol's hand again, wishing that things could be like they had been before. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she would stay right here with him. This was where she belonged.


	5. Beautiful day

**Chapter 5**

 **Beautiful day**

 _Niklaus stared at the big campfire, he was more than nervous. Anika was his wife now. Most people in the village were here to celebrate their wedding. She had been a beautiful bride, but all her smiles had been forced. This wasn't what she had wanted._

 _"Congratulations," a female voice suddenly said._

 _Niklaus turned around and saw Hilde, she was smiling at him. Her smile most certainly wasn't forced; she had looked more than pleased the whole day. Same thing couldn't be said about her husband. From the corner of his eye Niklaus saw Kol emptying another stein; he looked gloomy to say the least. He had wed Hilde one moon ago and they had moved into a house Hilde's father and brothers had built them as a wedding gift. It was right next to the house of Hilde's family. It wasn't difficult to see that Kol wasn't happy, but Niklaus knew that he had never taken his own misery on Hilde. Of course he hadn't, she was carrying his child._

 _"Thank you," Niklaus replied._

 _Hilde kept smiling and touched his shoulder._

 _"I am so happy for you and Anika, clearly you are perfect for each other."_

 _Niklaus tried his best to smile._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Well, enjoy your wedding night; hopefully our little one will soon have a cousin."_

 _"Let's hope so," Niklaus murmured._

 _Esther and Rebekah had just accompanied Anika inside in order to help her to get ready. Niklaus didn't think for a second that she was ready. He wasn't either._

 _"Niklaus!" Mikael's voice suddenly said. He sounded cheerful, as strange as that was. Niklaus looked at him cautiously as he marched over to him._

 _"Congratulations, son!"_

 _Niklaus was stunned as Mikael tapped his shoulder._

 _"Thank you, father."_

 _Mikael grinned when he noticed Rebekah and Esther coming out._

 _"It seems that your wife is ready. Go and enjoy yourself!"_

 _People were cheering and raising their steins. For a brief moment Niklaus caught Kol's murderous glare. Niklaus' eyebrows furrowed. Kol could hate him as much as he wanted, but who was really to blame here? None of this would have happened if Kol wouldn't have drunk too much and slept with Hilde. He had broken Anika's heart. Yet she still loved him, Niklaus knew that. The whole thing was nothing but a tragedy for all of them._

 _"Niklaus," Esther said quietly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Be kind to her."_

 _"Of course, mother."_

 _Niklaus swallowed as he headed inside. Anika was lying on the bed under a blanket. Her long hair was down and she was wearing a nightgown. She got into a sitting position as she noticed him. There was sadness in her eyes, although she tried her best to smile._

 _ **"You look beautiful,"** Niklaus signed after they had looked at each other for a while._

 ** _"Thank you."_**

 _Cautiously Niklaus made his way towards the bed and sat down beside his wife. His wife. The whole thought was nothing but strange. Obviously he didn't find Anika unattractive, but he has never had any kind of romantic feelings toward her. She was like a sister to him._

 _ **"How are you feeling?"** he signed, although the answer was obvious._

 _She shrugged._

 ** _"How about you?"_**

 ** _"I don't know."_**

 _She blinked tiredly few times before looking at him._

 ** _"Should we… How do you want to do this? I mean, you have done this before, have you not?"_**

 _He nodded._

 ** _"Yes, I have. But we won't do anything tonight."_**

 _She looked surprised. He sighed and touched her hand._

 ** _"Anika… I know I am not the one you want and I understand you need time. I will give you as much time as you need and I hope that eventually we can find a way to… I don't know, tolerate each other."_**

 _She let out a sob, but she was smiling and this time her smile was genuine._

 _ **"Thank you, Nik,"** she signed and hugged him._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in a calming motion. He felt her tears; apparently the relief had made them come out. Clearly she wouldn't have been ready, not tonight. He had no intention to pressure her into anything, but he did hope that she would be ready eventually. He was hoping to have a family. To become a father. And he would try his best to be a good husband. Maybe neither of them would have willingly chosen this, but he wanted to believe that they could make this work. Somehow._

* * *

Niklaus looked at Anika walking in the garden arm in arm with Kol. She was smiling and leaning her head on Kol's shoulder, clearly she was happy. It had been almost two moons since they had arrived to Marseille. Things had certainly been…interesting. Niklaus couldn't help but smile as he thought about Aurora. He was in love with her and he would have wanted to tell that to everyone instead of lurking in the shadows like a coward.

Unfortunately her brother was overprotective to say the least and she loved her brother. Well, at least someone didn't have to hide their happiness. Anika certainly deserved to be happy. So did Kol. Being with Anika had helped Kol to control his bloodlust, but he had still made a mess while they had been here. Yet he always made sure that Anika never saw that side of him.

Niklaus couldn't imagine what Kol would be like without her. He had always had a temper, but he hadn't been a bad person. Niklaus still didn't think that he was a bad person deep down, but the spell had most certainly changed him more than the rest of them. The only person he showed affection these days seemed to be Anika. The love of his life. Niklaus' wife. None of them had ever brought that up, it didn't matter anymore. Everything was like it should be now. Niklaus sighed and was about to go back inside when he noticed Lucien. He was also looking at Kol and Anika.

"Lucien," Niklaus greeted him.

The young servant was clearly startled.

"My lord."

"Is everything alright?" Niklaus asked.

Lucien cleared his throat before replying.

"Yes… Yes, everything is fine, my lord, I was just… Taking a walk."

"Ah. It's a lovely day."

Lucien nodded.

"Yes. Beautiful… Day."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow; Lucien was acting a little strangely. He looked tired; he probably hadn't got enough rest. The Count certainly wasn't a kind master. Niklaus truly hoped that he could somehow help Lucien.


	6. Pain

**Chapter 6**

 **Pain**

 _Kol stared at the small cottage and clenched his fists. This should have been his home. His and Anika's. Instead she was in there with Nik. They had been wed a week ago and every moment after that had been nothing but torture to Kol. The thought of Nik touching Anika was driving him crazy. She didn't belong to him, she belonged to Kol! No, she didn't. He had ruined everything. Yet he kept tormenting himself by coming here night after night after returning from the tavern._

 _This was his home; he had no desire to go to Hilde. Yes, she was his wife and she was carrying his child, but the ugly truth was that he hated her. He was afraid that he would hate the child as well. Without them he could have been in this cottage with Anika. No, he was the one who had ruined everything, he deserved to be punished._

 _Despite of everything, he needed to look after his child. Perhaps in time he would stop hating Hilde. She would no doubt nag him about being so drunk. Again. It didn't matter; he needed to go home to her. He didn't. Instead he approached the cottage and looked inside. Nik was sitting at the table; Anika was just placing his supper in front of him. He smiled at her and signed "thank you". She smiled too and touched his shoulder before sitting opposite him._

 _He asked about her day and complimented the supper. Everything looked nice and cozy. Kol was completely numb until Nik took Anika's hand and kissed it. In that moment Kol felt rage he had never felt before. He would kill Nik. Right now. He would march in, kill Nik and… And what? Live happily with Anika? Even his drunken mind understood that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. He had lost her. Lost her…_

 _The immense pain paralyzed him; he couldn't move or even look away. He felt like his heart would have just been ripped out. All that was left was the cold emptiness. Darkness. Slowly he turned around and headed back to the tavern. The barmaids had often offered him their "special services" but he had always refused. Not tonight. He had no reason to refuse anymore. From now on he would just enjoy himself every way he could._

* * *

Kol looked at the moon while walking across the garden. He had just returned from the nearest village. The monster in him had been restless, he had needed to feed. Tasting fresh blood in his mouth was pure ecstasy, he couldn't deny that. There was only one thing he desired more. He smiled and picked few flowers for her. If only tonight could be the night…

He wanted her so much that sometimes it was physically painful. Obviously he would never pressure her and he was happy to just sleep next to her, but… No, there was no but. She had every right to be hesitant after everything he had done. All those women he had bedded, just to get rid of his pain… He really wanted Anika to know that none of them had meant anything to him. She was the only woman he loved. The only woman he wanted.

He was deeply ashamed as he remembered how Anika had looked at him when she had seen him in the woods with Hilde's sister-in-law. His behavior had been nothing less than despicable. He was lucky that Anika allowed him to touch her at all. He headed to her bedchamber and opened the door, obviously he didn't knock. There was fire burning in the fireplace and the maid had prepared the bed, but there was no sight of Anika.

Kol frowned, where was she in this hour? He left the flowers on the table and went look for her. Perhaps she was with Rebekah. She wasn't. Kol opened the door to Rebekah's chamber and saw that his sister was asleep. Could Anika be with Finn or Elijah? Or with Nik… The thought made Kol to grit his teeth. Even though he knew now that nothing had happened between Nik and Anika, he still didn't like them spending time together.

Anika had made it clear that she didn't tolerate Kol's jealousy. Nik was her friend and she was going to spend time with him when she wanted to. Sure Kol could have tried to argue with her, but he knew that he would have lost. She certainly knew how to be stubborn. He loved her spirit, he always had, although it would have been nice to win an argument for every now and then.

He sighed and checked Finn's chamber first. He was asleep. So was Elijah. Nik wasn't in his chamber. Kol didn't like this at all. Where could Anika be? He started searching for her and literally bumped into Nik. Kol's eyes narrowed as he noticed Nik's messy hair and slightly swollen lips.

"Where have you been?" Kol asked sharply.

"Taking a walk," Nik replied.

"Was Anika with you?"

Nik looked genuinely surprised.

"No, I have not seen her after the supper. Is she not in her chamber?"

Kol shook his head.

"No. I am looking for her."

"Alright, I will come with you."

"I don't need your help…"

"I am sure you don't, but I am still coming," Nik cut in and crossed his arms. "Let's go."

Kol glared at him, but didn't argue. Right now he only wanted to find Anika. He couldn't think of any reason why she would have left her chamber this late. She knew better than walk around by herself in the middle of the night. If something had happened to her… Kol didn't have time to finish his thought when Nik suddenly stopped and gasped. Kol stopped too. Anika was lying on the floor and someone had knelt next to her. Lucien. He was touching her cheek. Kol let out a furious growl. The servant was about to die.


	7. Purely innocent

**Chapter 7**

 **Purely innocent**

Lucien was lying on his hard uncomfortable cot, staring at the ceiling in the dark. The other three servants in the small room were asleep, but he couldn't sleep. When he slept, he dreamt about her. Anika. The dreams were far from innocent and he was aware how dangerous they were. If Kol would ever find out, he would be dead. Lucien had really tried to ignore how he felt toward Anika, but it had become harder and harder.

She was an incredible woman, she deserved so much better than Kol. She was a kind person, warm and sweet. Lucien cherished every moment he had spent with her, especially the few occasions when he had been alone with her. She had taught him some of her signs and he had observed her closely when she talked with Kol or his siblings. He still had a lot to learn, but he already understood many of her signs. He wanted to learn all of them.

Not that it would make any difference, but still… He closed his eyes and tried to get her out of his mind. That really didn't work, especially after what had happened few days ago. The memory made him blush, he couldn't help it. He had seen something he never should have seen. He had gone to her chamber, hoping to have a word with her after he had seen Kol leaving the castle. His intentions had been purely innocent; he had only wanted to ask if she needed anything.

Unfortunately he hadn't known that she had been taking a bath. She hadn't noticed him and obviously he should have left immediately, but he hadn't. Instead he had panicked and hid. At first he had managed to act like a decent man and keep his eyes on the floor, but eventually the temptation had been too much.

He was ashamed of it, but he still couldn't bring himself to regret it. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. If only she could be his… No, she wouldn't be. Even if she wouldn't be with Kol, Lucien would still have no chance with her. He was only a servant, why would she ever want to be with him? He sighed and tried once again to get some sleep. He barely had time to close his eyes when the door was suddenly yanked open.

"Get up!" a male voice commanded. "All of you!"

Lucien was the first one who got up; the other servants had to struggle to follow his example. One of Tristan's guards was standing in the doorway.

"Lady Aurora is missing," he stated. "Lord Tristan orders all of you to go look for her."

Lucien doubted that Aurora was missing, she was probably somewhere with Niklaus. They should have been more careful, Lucien had warned Niklaus about Tristan. All the servants knew that it was dangerous to even look at her the wrong way; Tristan was always watching her like a hawk. Lucien yawned while heading to the hallway after the guard had given all of them an area to search. Hopefully no one would find Niklaus with Aurora.

Lucien walked across the empty hallways when he suddenly spotted someone ahead. It was Anika. She was wearing a white nightgown and her long hair was down. Lucien's heart skipped a beat, he was glad to see her until he noticed that something was wrong with her. She was very pale and she was trembling.

"Lady Anika?" he said automatically, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't hear him. Quickly he stepped in front of her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked at him.

 _"Are you alright?"_ he signed, even though he could clearly see that she wasn't.

 _"Kol,"_ she signed. _"Please help me find Kol."_

After that she collapsed. He caught her before she fell down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lady Anika?"

She was unconscious and her body felt unnaturally warm against him. Oh no… Very gently he laid her down on the floor and touched her cheek. She was burning up. He needed to get some help. She needed a healer.

"You," a familiar male voice suddenly snarled.

Quickly Lucien looked up and saw Kol and Niklaus.

"My lords, please help. She…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Kol zoomed towards him. Thankfully Niklaus stopped him.

"Kol! Stop it!"

"He hurt Anika!" Kol growled.

Lucien swallowed and stood up as quickly as he could.

"I did not hurt her, I swear. She… she is ill, please, my lords, she needs a healer."

Kol stopped struggling, his face went blank.

"What?"

"She… I just found her, she is burning up…"

"Let go of me," Kol hissed at his brother. As soon as Niklaus obeyed, Kol was next to Anika. He kneeled and touched her face.

"Anika…"

Gently he lifted her up into his arms and looked at his brother.

"Get a healer! Now!"

"What is wrong here?" Tristan's cool voice suddenly asked. He had just arrived with two of his guards.

"Lady Anika is sick," Niklaus said. "Do you have a healer here?"

"Of course. What is wrong with the lady?"

"Get the healer here!" Kol snarled.

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't tolerate such tone from anyone.

"She has a fever, my lord," Lucien said quickly.

Tristan didn't even look at Lucien; he glanced at one of the guards.

"Bring the healer."

"Yes, my lord."

Tristan turned back to Kol.

"Take the lady to her chamber, I will send a servant to assist you."

"I can go, my lord," Lucien said.

Once again Tristan didn't look at Lucien, he simply waved his hand. According to Lucien's experience, that meant that he agreed. Kol didn't say a word; he turned around and started to carry Anika towards her chamber. Lucien and Niklaus were right behind him. Neither of them said a word, but Lucien could see how worried Niklaus was. He was worried too and he wanted to help Anika. She would be alright. She had to be.


	8. Bleed it out

**Chapter 8**

 **Bleed it out**

Kol clenched his fists as he watched another man touching Anika. He was letting it happen. He didn't stop it. The thought was driving him crazy, but he forced himself to remember why this man was touching her. She was sick. Kol had noticed that she hadn't been feeling well earlier today, but she had assured him that everything was fine. Why had he left her alone? If anything would happen to her… No, she would be fine. That was why Kol allowed this man to touch her. He would heal her. The healer, whose name was Ludovic, looked up. He was a tall man in his early thirties; he had short blonde hair and very pale blue eyes. His tunic was black and his voice was just as serious as his pale face. He looked like a man who never smiled.

"I need to undress the lady," he stated calmly.

Kol's eyes darkened.

"What?"

"Kol," Nik said firmly and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Think about Anika."

"I am, do you really think that she would…"

"Kol. Right now this man is the only one who can help her. We must let him do that."

As unbearable as the thought was, Nik was right. Right now Kol's feelings didn't matter; he needed to only think about what was best for Anika.

"Turn around," he muttered tensely, glancing at Nik and Lucien. The servant was standing behind the healer, ready to assist him. "Now," Kol added.

Both Nik and Lucien obeyed without saying a word. Kol felt that he should have turned around as well, Anika hadn't given him her permission to see her naked. But as wrong as this felt, he needed to make sure that she would be safe. Reluctantly he gave the healer a permission to proceed. Anika was still unconscious; she looked very pale and fragile. Seeing her like this was killing Kol.

If only she would be like him…. Unfortunately Esther had thought that she was with child and hadn't wanted to risk the child's life. She had planned to do the spell again after Anika would give birth. That had been before any of them had known about the side affects of her spell. Now Kol was what he was and Anika… He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He tried his best to keep his eyes on her face as the healer lifted her nightgown.

 _"Forgive me,"_ he pleaded silently.

This wasn't right; he didn't want the first time he would see her body to be like this. Yes, he had dreamt of seeing all of her for as long as he could remember, but never like this. He had dreamt of kissing her, caressing her beautiful face and finally seeing her telling him that she was ready. He had imagined her smiling at him, perhaps a little shyly, and maybe even blushing.

He would have smiled too and gently helped her undressing. He would have admired every part of her and let her know how beautiful she was. How much he loved her. How he intended to adore her. She should have felt safe and cherished. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He remembered one hot summer day many moons ago when he had accompanied her to the river. Her body had recently become the body of a woman and he had barely managed to keep his eyes off her. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, but during that summer, his fate had been sealed for good. There had been no one else for him anymore; she had been the only one he had wanted.

 _"Can I trust you?"_ she had asked when they had reached the river.

 _"Yes, of course,"_ he had signed.

She had explained to him that she would like to bathe and asked him to make sure that no one would come. The changes in her body had made her uncomfortable, he knew that, especially when some of the boys in the village had started to stare at her.

 _"You will be safe,"_ he had signed. _"I promise."_

She had smiled and thanked him. As tempting as it had been, he hadn't peeked. Not once. He had simply stood there with his back turned, making sure that she was safe. She had trusted him. For some reason the memory felt almost painful now.

"I must bleed her," the healer's voice suddenly said.

It took a brief moment before Kol was able to comprehend his words.

"What?"

The healer looked at him calmly while covering Anika with a blanket.

"Surely you know what bloodletting is, my lord?"

Kol tensed, unfortunately he did know.

"No, you will not…"

"Will it help her?" Nik cut in.

He had turned to look at the healer.

"Yes," the healer replied. "The lady's condition is very serious, her life is in danger."

Kol shook his head.

"No…"

"Kol."

He didn't want to hear it.

"No, I will not allow anyone to hurt her," he hissed.

The healer's face remained stoic.

"Of course I will not do anything without your consent, my lord. The lady is under your family's care, is she not? If you choose not to treat her…"

"No, we do not choose that," Nik cut in tensely. "Kol, think about Anika. If this can save her life…"

"She is not dying!" Kol shouted. "Do you hear me?! She will be fine!"

Nik's eyes softened as he walked over to Kol and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, brother," Nik said quietly. "But you must calm down now and think clearly. For her."

Kol didn't want to think clearly, he wanted to kill someone. He would have killed every person in Marseille if that would have helped Anika. Unfortunately it wouldn't. The damn helplessness was driving him mad.

"Fine," he heard himself saying.

Nik nodded.

"We should wait outside."

"What, no…"

"She will _bleed_."

"It does not matter," Kol snapped. "I can control myself."

Nik looked at him harshly.

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I cannot leave her," Kol hissed through clenched teeth. "If she wakes up and no one is here to explain to her what is happening…"

"Excuse me, my lords," Lucien's quiet voice said. "I…I understand many of her signs, I can…"

Kol's glare silenced him.

"Kol," Nik sighed. "Please be reasonable. Or can you think of some better solution?"

No, unfortunately he couldn't. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, he couldn't be completely sure that he would be able to control himself. Desperately Kol looked at Anika and leaned down to touch her face. She was burning up. He pressed his lips together and turned his eyes to Lucien.

"If anything happens to her, _anything_ , you will be dead," he stated icily.

Lucien swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

Kol touched her cheek one more time and kissed her forehead before he forced himself to walk out. The bitterest part was that if he would still have his magic, he could help her. Heal her. All he had now was the monster in him. If he would lose her, the monster would be all that would be left.


	9. Betrayal

**Chapter 9**

 **Betrayal**

 _Anika looked outside through the window, wondering where Nik was. It was getting late and the moon would be full tonight. He had mentioned earlier that he would perhaps go and grab a stein in the tavern with Elijah, but Anika hoped that he would be home soon. Not that Anika was worried, Nik never drank too much. Unlike Kol. Thinking about him made Anika feel sad, she could barely recognize him anymore._

 _Probably everyone in the village knew that he had been unfaithful to Hilde, but Anika hadn't wanted to believe that. She wouldn't have believed it, if she wouldn't have seen it with her own eyes. She had been picking berries in the woods and seen Kol with Mara, the wife of Hilde's brother. That hadn't been the Kol Anika knew. Her Kol had been kind and gentle, not a drunkard who bedded every woman he could._

 _Maybe Anika had hated Hilde when she had found out about Kol's betrayal, but Hilde certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this. She was Kol's wife and she was carrying his child. Kol needed to start acting like a man and take responsibility of his actions. Hopefully he would before he would cause even more damage._

 _Anika sighed and undressed, feeling the need to lie down. She had felt nauseous the whole day. Unfortunately Esther had seen her throwing up and asked was she with child. Her question had made Anika blush. What would Esther say if she would know that Anika and Nik hadn't even consummated their marriage? Nik had been beyond patient and Anika felt like the worst wife in the world. Nik was her husband; he had every right to… She turned around, reaching for her nightgown when she saw Nik and startled. Instinctively she covered herself with her arms. He smiled and apologized for scaring her._

 ** _"That's alright,"_** _she signed. **"Did you go to the tavern?"**_

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"Did you have a good time?"_**

 ** _"Yes, I did."_**

 _He was still looking at her and she tried her best to relax. He had every right to see her body, she needed to stop acting ridiculously and start to behave like a good wife. That was what she kept telling to herself, but her heart was pounding like a drum. Quickly she wore her nightgown and started to brush her hair. He sat at the table; his eyes were still on her._

 ** _"Would you like something to eat?"_** _she signed._

 _He shook his head._

 ** _"No, thank you."_**

 ** _"Alright. I think I will lie down now."_**

 _They had shared a bed ever since their wedding, but she had never felt nervous before. For some reason she was nervous now. He removed his shirt and boots before joining her. For a moment they just lied there side by side until he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him and rolled on her side, leaning her head against his chest. They had slept like this before, but now she felt his hands starting to wander._

 _Slowly he ran his fingers up and down her back. Apparently he was done waiting and she couldn't really blame him. She was his wife, not Kol's. It was time for her to accept that and stop thinking about Kol. Nik leaned down to kiss her neck, she smelled the ale. It seemed that he have had to gather some liquid encouragement, just like Kol had before he had proposed to her… No, she needed to stop this right now._

 _Nik was a good man and he deserved a better wife. When he kissed her, she tried her best to kiss him back and relax her body. His touch didn't feel bad, but somehow it felt wrong. That was nothing but absurd. Nik's hands were still caressing her body and she made no effort to stop him. He was her husband, this was his right. She was determined to start acting like a proper wife, so she pulled the hem of her nightgown up and spread her legs open. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes._

 ** _"You don't want this,"_** _he signed._

 ** _"I do,"_** _she lied._

 _He smiled, but there was sadness in his smile._

 ** _"No, you don't."_**

 _He got up and got dressed before walking out. She felt awful, knowing that she had just hurt him. What was wrong with her, why couldn't she just forget Kol and be a good wife for her husband? She let out an exhausted sigh and curled up under a blanket. It didn't take long before she was asleep and she didn't wake up until someone was shaking her. Quickly she opened her eyes and saw Rebekah's face. She could tell right away that something bad had happened. Her first thought was that something had happened to Kol. Tears were coursing down Rebekah's cheeks._

 ** _"What have happened?"_** _Anika signed._

 _It took a moment before Rebekah managed to reply._

 ** _"Henrik… Henrik is dead."_**

* * *

Anika wasn't sure was she awake or asleep. She felt very strange, like her insides would be burning. She was weightless, trapped inside a dark veil. What was happening to her? She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. Someone was touching her and then she felt pain. It made her struggle, but strong arms kept her in place.

Kol… Where was Kol? She tried to struggle even harder, but it was useless. Someone was stroking her hair and cheek. It had to be Kol. He was here and everything would be alright. She felt the weight of his body on top of her and reached for his face. He was here… The pain continued, making her grab his tunic. Why didn't he make the pain stop?

He stroked her cheek again; his face was so close that she felt his breath. Desperately she reached for his face again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He was here, everything was alright. His lips touched hers and she kissed him back more intensively than ever before. She was afraid that he would suddenly disappear. She couldn't lose him, not again.

The kiss lasted for a long time until she felt the darkness approaching her. She tried her hardest to fight it, but she didn't have enough strength. Kol was here with her and she knew that he would keep her safe. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.


End file.
